


I've Just Seen A Face

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1966, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, and the infamous moped accident, face blindness?, something like that, this takes place in december btw, very fiction so relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: After Paul's moped accident, he doesn't recognize John at all.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a fic and it has chapters! Hopefully with all this free time I can get it done pretty quickly so there shouldn't be long gaps of time between chapters lol. Hope you all are safe. Enjoy! :)

Paul was in Liverpool visiting family. He went anytime he would. He had just left his dad’s to go to his cousin, Bett. He stopped by his good friend’s Tara’s house to catch up. It was his idea to drink, so Tara joined him to Bett’s just in case something happened to Paul. Paul felt great. He felt like he could float, fly even. He kept looking up at the stars and not too far behind was Tara Browne.

“God, I would love to be an astronaut. Then I could see the stars up close!”

“Yeah.” Tara simply said.

Still driving his moped Paul turned around. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing’s up with me. I’m just making sure you don’t kill yourself out here.”

“I’ve only had two beers.”

“I know. Look forward!” Tara said sternly. Paul did as he was told. The moon was huge and bright. For some reason Paul sped up. “Paul what are you doing?!”

“I wanna see the moon closer!”

“Slow down!”

But Paul went faster. He stood up, staring directly at the moon. Paul ran over something, a pebble, a stick, it could’ve been anything. The moped lost control and slid causing Paul to fly off into darkness. Tara slammed on his brakes. He couldn’t see Paul anywhere. He called his name. 

“Paul?! Paaauuulll?!” Tara heard a distant call of his name. He drove slowly repeating Paul’s name till his name sounded more closer. Paul was screaming Tara’s name while sprawled out on the grass. Tara ran to him. 

“Okay okay I’m here, stop screaming.” Tara said calmly.

“I don’t know what happened!”

“It’s okay.” Tara observed Paul’s face. It was cut and already swollen. There was a big wound on his temple and it was bleeding profusely. “Come on let’s get you to a hospital.”

Tara and Paul rode on. Paul wrapped his arms around Tara as he drove. As the drive went on Paul lowered his head on Tara’s back.

“Paul, whatever you do, don't fall asleep. I need you awake.”

“But I’m tired…”

“Let’s talk about that moon, huh? That was a bright one.”

“It sure was… I’m so tired…”

“Paul please stay up. Paul? Paul!”

Paul’s arms went limp and Tara slammed on the gas to speed up.

  
  


A ‘moped accident’ should mean cuts and scrapes, a broken arm at the most. A ‘moped accident’ shouldn't make anyone lying in a hospital bed. The man lying in that hospital bed, with wires and bandages attached to him doesn't even look like Paul. John continued to stare through the window. Before he entered Paul’s room he knew the months ahead were going to be full of pain for them both. He can't cry though, not now. He has to be the rock. Through the window John saw a doctor check Paul’s heartbeat. His father, brother, and Tara were by his bed. He saw Paul stir a bit in his sleep and John caught his breath. 

“I think he’s waking up.” John whispered.

George, Ringo, and Brian got up and tried to look through the window too. They watched as Paul blinked adjusting to the hospital lights. He squinted at the people by his bed and smiled weakly. They were talking about something but John couldn’t make it out. I didn’t matter though. Paul was awake, he was alive. They boys let them have their privacy, Tara left the room.

“How is he?” Brian asked.

“He’s fine. He’s in pain though, especially that head wound, it’s causing him a lot of pain.”

“Thank you for being there for him.” Brian said.

“You hero.” John nudged Tara.

Tara smiled. “I was just doing the right thing.”

Later Jim and Mike left the room meaning it was their turn next. The five filed in but John couldn’t bear to see Paul like that so he went last.

“I always thought you were clumsy but this is a whole new level of clumsy.” Ringo said first.

“I think the word is accident prone.” George replied.

“Feeling better Paul?” Brian asked.

“The pain’s not that bad. Sorry for scaring you.” Paul turned to John. “Hello.”

“Hey.” John said.

Without another word, Paul turned away. “I think you guys deserve an explanation, I was speeding up because I wasn’t to look at the moon closer then I stood up and-”

George looked puzzled. “Aren’t you going to talk to him?”

“What about him?”

It fell silent. No one knew what to say. John crouched down.

“Paul, it’s me.” Paul just stared blankly at John. Didn’t even say a word. “It’s John…”

“John?...”

“Lennon? Your bandmate, your- friend.”

Paul looked at George, Ringo, and Brian. “When did we get a new member?”

The three looked at each other, confused.

Ringo shook his head. “Paul stop joking-”

“I’m not.”

“You seriously don’t recognize the man next to you?” George pointed at John.

“No,” Paul looked back at John. “Though he does look like Buddy Holly with those glasses on. You must get that a lot.”

John’s eyes widened as Paul just simply looked back. There was no spark in his eyes like it used to. “Paul… You seriously don’t know who I am?”

“No idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is chapter 2. Enjoy! :)

John found himself looking through the door window again. Paul was still lying in bed answering the doctors questions and Brian, Ringo, and George stood to the side, nervous. The doctor signaled John to come in. He opened the door slowly and shut it behind him.

“I’m going to ask him a few more questions, I need you here for this part.” The doctor said. John nodded and crossed his arms. The doctor turned to Paul again. “Can you tell me how much you remember about the band? Like who put you in the band?”

Paul looked away to think. “Um… I don't remember who put me in the band but I do remember George and Ringo. Like I would play with them on stages.”

“You don’t remember a fourth member in the band?”

“Now that I think about it…” Paul titled his head down and shut his eyes. “I remember a man but I don't see his face, I see his body, what he would play but that’s it.”

“Interesting… Now if I said that man was the man in front of you, could you see his face now?”

Paul huffed in frustration. “I'm sorry…”

“You don't need to be sorry.” John said.

“Is there any more you can do?” Brian asked.

“We can only let the time pass, we don't know if this is temporary or permanent so I would like Paul to check in with me every month.”

George sighed. “What can we do?”

The doctor thought for a moment. “You can try to jog his memory. Don’t overwhelm him just ever so slightly try.”

“How do we do that?” Ringo asked.

“An example would be something like, ‘See this shirt? You wore this shirt on this day’ Things like that. You can do that, right?” They nodded. “Maybe we can give these two a moment.”

Paul instantly grabbed a hold of the doctor’s sleeve. “You’re leaving me alone with him?” It hurt John to think that Paul is scared to be with him.

“It’ll only be for a moment. I have to speak to your friends in the hallway. You’ll be fine.”

And with that the doctor exited followed by the other three. John reluctantly pulled up a seat and kept a respectable distance. Beeps from the machines filled the room. Paul finally looked over at John.

“So what do we do? What do  _ me and you _ do?”

“W-we-” John cleared his throat. “We write songs together, then we sing together.”

“Really? I never saw myself as a collaborator. What do you play?”

“Rhythm guitar. Do you remember any of the songs we made by any chance?”

“Of course I do. I remember the albums, the movies, the fans... It’s just you.” It was silent again. Then it was cut by a distant toddler scream.

“Got any kids?” Paul asked.

“Yes.”

“Of how many?”

“Just one. A boy, his name is Julian.”

“Oh I always wanted kids, with the right person of course.”

“Julian might as well be your kid; he loves you.”

“Does he? I’ll have to meet this little guy.” Paul chuckled. “I must be a close friend to you if you let me around your kid. How did we meet anyway?”

John cleared his throat. “We met on a summer day, you were 15 I was 17. I was performing with a band and you were out in the audience. A mutual friend of ours introduced you to me after.”

“Oh, so we knew each other for a long time?”

“Yeah, there’s a lot you need to know about me.”

Paul smiled fondly. “Can’t wait to learn more.”

John could melt at that moment. He missed that smile. The door opened again and it was the doctor. “The test results came in. you have a rare form of amnesia. We don’t know how long it’ll last.”

John’s heart dropped. Questions ran through his head. What if there’s no progress? What if Paul will never remember him? He can’t have that.

“You're safe to leave now. I’ll send in nurses so you can get situated. And John? Visiting hours are done so just meet me in the hallway.” The doctor shut the door again. John stood up to leave. Paul grabbed a hold of his sleeve this time. 

“It was nice to meet you…I’ll see you on the next work day,  _ John _ .”

John just smiled. Paul really has no clue. He had no memory of any hug, kiss, anything. It took John everything in his power to not kiss him right then and there.

“Till then.” John backed away smiling and the lost boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope everyone is at home, safe. I didn't want to keep yall waiting for another day so, here my friends, is the new chapter. Enjoy! :)

Though Paul was free to go from the hospital Jim, as a protective father, suggested that Paul should stay with him for a couple of days. They were fine with it, John was fine with it- for about a day. He didn’t care how long the trip was, he left home and drove up to Liverpool. When he arrived at the McCartney household, he thought about how he was going to greet Paul again, then he realized he didn’t think this through at all. Nonetheless he persisted, he knocked on the door. He thought about climbing up the rain drain and going through the window like he used to but that would be intrusive. Jim answered the door.

“John?”

“Hey Jim!”

Jim grimaced. “What are you going here? Surely you should be with your family?”

“I am! Well, I’m with Mimi… Still family. I just thought I’d visit Paul if that’s okay?”

“John,” Jim widened the door ajar. “I thought we agreed that Paul needed a little space for a little while.”

“We also agreed that we would try and make him remember me.”

“Yes but-”

“Dad? Who is it?” Paul walked up behind Jim and peaked above his father’s shoulder. “Oh it’s you. John right?”

“That’s me…” John nervously shifted from feet to feet.

“What’s going on?” Paul asked his dad.

“John would like to see you, possibly talk to you.”

“Oh I don’t mind that.” Paul extended his hand forward for John to shake. “It’s nice to see you again.”

John shook Paul’s hand. “It’s good to see you too. I was just going to ask you to go on a walk with me, show you around or something.”

“A walk seems nice.” Paul looked at his father. “Dad can I?”

Jim sighed. “I suppose so. Don’t be out too long.”

Paul grinned and sped walked upstairs to get ready. John smiled at Jim and patted his shoulder.

“We won’t be out too late like the old days.”

“Better not. John?”

“Yes?”

Jim had a stone cold face that made John shiver. “Hurt him again- I’ll end you.”

They walked side by side with the December breeze flowing right past them. John looked over at Paul. His hair fluttered in the air, his coat clung to his body, arms tightly wrapped around himself. The cold wind stroked his skin causing his cheeks to blush. His eyes teared up from the cold but he continued walking. There was barely anyone in the streets, though it was cold and still morning.

“It’s bloody freezing.” Paul chuckled, still facing forward.

“Yeah I didn’t pick the right day I guess.”

“It’s okay, I wonder if it’ll snow.”

“God, I hope not.”

Paul turned to John. “Not a fan of a little snow?”

“No, no.”  _ But you already know that. _ John thought.

“I’ve been listening to some songs, you have a great voice.”

“Me? Oh please.”

“You do you know! And when we sing together, the harmonies,  _ oh baby _ !”

They both laughed. John beamed at Paul, his laugh always made John a little warmer. While on the docks they stopped at a bench that overlooked the ocean.

“In the summer they’d have these paddle boats out, we used to go on those to kill the time.”

“What else would we do?” Paul scooted closer.

“We’d get our bikes and ride out to Penny Lane and get ice cream, or get new hair cuts. One time we snuck into a movie that was 18+.”

“Pretty naughty.” Paul nudged John.

“Yeah, but you father hates it.”

“Is that why he looked mad earlier?”

“Yeah, he was never too keen on me taking you out because you’ll usually be back by midnight, and other things.”

“Other things?”

“It’s not important.” John shrugged hoping Paul wouldn't ask any following questions.

“I know he can be a bit  _ much _ . Ever since my mum passes he’s been that way.”

“If my mum was still here she’d be the same way.”

“You lost your mum too?”

“Yeah, I was 17. You were really there for me when it happened you know.”

They both looked out into the ocean. It wasn’t awkward, it was more like a pause. Paul turned his head to John and grabbed his wrist. “...Julia?”

John whipped his head to Paul. “Holy shit! You remember her name? How?”

“I don’t know, I just do… She had red hair and the kindest eyes...”

“Yeah… that was Julia.” John looked down and blinked the tears away.

“I’m sorry-”

“No, don't be- I'm relieved that you remember her- and that you remember something about me. I’m glad.” John finished with a smile. “I should get you back-”

“No.” Paul said softly. “Talk to me more.”

Paul’s hand was still on John's wrist. It wasn’t exactly a hand hold but that’s all John needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a short one, but a good one! I'm debating if the next chapter will be the last, lemme know what you think. Enjoy :)

A couple of days later Paul traveled back to London with John. It was a long drive filled with stories and laughter. They stopped at John’s house so Paul could see Julian. Once through the doors there sat little Julian playing with his red toy car. He noticed they just walked in and ran his little legs over to Paul. Being so small, he hugged Paul’s legs.

“Daddy says you were hurt. Are you still hurt?”

Paul looked at John and John nodded. “No, I’m alright.” He crouched down. “How old are you?”

“I’m this many.” Julian raised three fingers. “You know that Uncle Paul!”

“Actually Jules, I don’t remember much about you. The accident made me lose a couple of things.”

Julian’s smile faltered. “But you call me Jules, you didn’t forget that.”

Paul thought for a moment. “I guess I do remember that.”

“Do you still remember how to play pirate?”

“Oh, I love that game!”

Julian’s smile was back on and grabbed Paul’s hand. They both ran back into the living room and began to play as John watched. Paul never lost that childish spirit. John smiled to himself as he went to the next room. After a while they put Julian to bed for his nap. They were back in the living room, both sipping their tea.

“Told you he loves you.” John chuckled.

“Oh that kid’s great.” Paul smiled. 

“I’ve been wondering.” John set his cup down. “Before the accident, you and I were talking about a trip to Paris for the new year. I don’t know if you’re still up for it because new years eve is tomorrow but…” John nervously trailed off, hoping Paul would forget about it all.

“You want me to go to Paris with you?”

“I mean…”

“Of course I’ll go! I’ve never been.”

“Actually-”

“Oh what else I don’t know?” Paul joked.

John laughed. “We went together for my birthday, we hitchhiked there. We were supposed to go to Spain but we liked Paris too much.”

Paul hummed and nodded his head. “What else did we do?”

John cleared his throat. “We, uh, shared a room and saw the Eiffel Tower and… wait one moment.” John got up and went upstairs. When he returned he was holding a bunch of photos. “We took all these photos…”

Paul took his time going through the photos, smiling at each one. He set them down and went to his bag to get something. “Last night I had a dream that you gave me this bracelet but when I woke up I really had it. I think it was a memory. We were in a room and,” Paul pulled out the bracelet from the box it came in. “See, you gave me this.”

“I did.” John observed the bracelet. “I gave it to you in our hotel room in Paris.”

“It’s beautiful.” Paul put it on. He noticed John was really close to him looking at it too. Then they just looked at each other for a moment. Slowly the memories of Paris came back to Paul’s head. The hitchhiking, the bed, the banana milkshakes, their first kiss. He reached for John’s hand and held it.

“I remember.”

“Remember what?”

“Paris. It was lovely.”

John wanted to lean in so bad but he caught himself.  _ Not now _ he thought. John cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. “D-do you wanna go by train or-”

“We can fly there. Tonight.”

“Why not now?”

“Now?”

“Yeah why not.”

“How will that-”

“Cynthia will understand, the airline will get us a flight with no problems.”

Paul giggled and shook his head. “Let’s do it!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for leaving you for this long! I kept putting off the final chapter cause I had no idea how to end it but finally, here is the final chapter! Thank you so much you being patient and giving feedback. Enjoy! :)

Call it what you will; an impulse travel, a romantic getaway, or whatever. John wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip by. An opportunity of rekindling his relationship with Paul. A place they can escape to, a place to learn to love each other again. He just didn’t know how to tell Paul that he was sorry for something Paul doesn’t even remember. The plane ride was a breeze and the hotel didn’t give them any trouble. Once they settled in the room John layed back onto the bed and rested his eyes. Paul looked at the clock.

“It’s only one in the afternoon.”

“That it is.”

“What do we do?”

John opened one eye and smiled. “Lay down here with me.”

Paul blushed and climbed into bed with John. “How exactly do you sleep with your boots still on?”

“Technically I’m not sleeping-”

“But you're still in bed with them!”

“I’m tired, bunny!” John wined and Paul laughed.

“Bunny, cute.”

“You’re cute.” Paul scoffed and rolled his eyes but he couldn't help blushing again. He turned to John and John pushed Paul’s hair back with his hand.

“Glad you’re here with me kid.”

“Me too. It’s been weird getting to know you all over again, when I already trust you.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

It felt like everything stopped for a second. Nobody spoke, what is there to say? And so Paul leaned in closer, waiting. Inviting John in for something more. Just when John went in closer the phone rang. They both looked at the ringing phone by the door.

“Who could that be?” John asked.

“Who knows we’re here?” Paul said.

John slipped off the bed and briskly walked towards the phone and answered. “Hello?”

“John?”

“George?”

“Yeah? Where the hell are you two doing in Paris?”

“Who told you?”

“No one told me! This was a strong guess but I didn’t think you’d answer. You can’t just drop everything and go to Paris you know Jim is worried sick!”

“Well you can tell Jim there's nothing to worry about.”

“ _ Oh really? _ ” George said sarcastically.

“Yeah! George I know what it looks like but-”

“Can I talk to Paul?”

“What?”

“Pass the phone to Paul.” George said sternly.

John looked back to Paul sitting upright on the bed. “George wants to speak to you.”

Paul reluctantly approached the phone. “Yeah?”

“Paul, whatever happened to easing into remembering?”

“I know but, it just happened you know?”

“You’ve only  _ known  _ him for a week.”

“And?” Paul could hear George sigh on the other end.

“You still barely know him. He’s only been telling you what he wants to tell you. But I guess you’ll find out later then.”

“Find out what?”

“Forget it. Enjoy Paris, I’ll see you when the break is over.” And with that George hung up. Paul looked back at John. He was pacing back and forth.

“Is he done then?”

They went to sight see, cameras in their hands they snapped away filling the slight awkwardness that lingered. It eventually was forgotten for a moment at the bought hats and went to a restaurant to eat. Then came the scenic walks they took with lingering touches and gazes. They went back to the hotel once it got dark and ordered champagne. Paul leaned by the window looking down at the streets filled with strangers with drinks in their hands. He kept thinking about what George said. Was John just telling him what he chose to say? John walked up to him with a champagne glass. He had a look Paul couldn't read.

“It’s almost midnight.”

“That it is.” Paul grabbed the glass and took a sip.

John took a swig out of the bottle and looked out to the sparkly Eiffel Tower. “What are you thinking about?”

“A lot of things, but it doesn't matter.” Paul took another sip as John scoffed.

“What doesn’t matter?”

Paul smiled and set down his glass “...It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, it does if you're thinking about it.”

“Forget it.”

John stepped closer and looked Paul dead in the eyes. Paul had never seen John look that way, his eyes had a deadness, a stillness. Or maybe he did, he doesn't know anymore. “Paul, what did George tell you?”

“Why does it matter to you so much!” Paul snapped.

“Because it does!”

“He just said something about finding out later, and how you’re only telling me things you want to tell me! That’s all I’ve been thinking about, so what the hell did you do?!”

“You wanna know the truth?!” John slammed the champagne bottle down causing it to shatter and spill everywhere. In a panic, Paul backed away to a wall. “YOU WANNA KNOW THE FUCKING TRUTH?!”

“TELL ME!”

“I cheated on you multiple times, I pushed you away, I insulted you, but you still stayed! That's what we were fighting about! I kept telling you that you don’t deserve me, that you deserve someone better but you didn’t want to hear it! John’s anger slowly went down again the more deep breaths he took. “And then you get in a moped accident and you forget everything… I didn’t know how to tell you… I’m sorry.” 

John stepped over the broken shards. Paul attempted to back away more but there was nowhere to go. “Step back.” Paul said, barely in a whisper.

“I’m not proud of myself…” John held Paul in silence. Paul buried his face into John’s chest and John made them both crouch down. He rocked him slowly as Paul’s tears soaked his chest. Paul pulled away, blinking lashes heavy with tears. He rested his head in a way where he could hear John’s heartbeat.

“I hate this side of you.”

“I know.”

“But I like you too much.”

“I know…”

Fiery sparks whip the sky, bursting through the night, lighting up the room. It was midnight. Through his tears Paul looked up at John.

“Happy new year…” Paul whispered. He felt an urge to do something, to comfort John, but also himself. He pressed his lips against John’s, felt his body loosen and arms touch his shoulders. They pulled away and hovered right there, soundless for so long, simply feeling each other's presence. Paul widened his eyes in realization.

“ _ John… _ ”

“Yes?”

“John?”

“Paul?”

They chuckled slightly, then Paul cupped John’s cheeks. “John Lennon… I missed you.”

Then it was John’s turn to widen his eyes. They said nothing else, just stared at each other again. John’s eyes were more kinder. He reached for Paul’s hand and held it.

“You remember me?”

Paul just nods, taking in every moment, every memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
